Morte
by Alicia.Usagi
Summary: Morte, sesuatu yang menghantui setiap orang. 7 dosa berat melahirkan 2 dosa tak termaafkan. kartu tarot melambangkan masa depan dan papan catur adalah bumi, dimana permainan pengorbanan dimulai. Raja harus bertahan hingga akhir, sedangkan yang lain tak lebih dari bidak catur. Based on 7 deadly sins. mind to R&R? bad at summary. Chapter 0:prologue


Disclaimer: KHR and its contents belongs to Amano Akira

The OC(s) here belongs to me.

All the brands inside belongs to its owner

All the legends inside are unknown for its truth and belongs to their countries

All the OC(s) name are only Fiction.

All the-(readers: bacot ah, cepetan mulai! Kami paham dh disclaimernya, pake segala lagi)

Ah, intinya readers-sama, seperti yang tertera di atas dgn hancur! ENJOY READING! R & R PLEASE

* * *

**Morte**

**Chapter 0: prologue**

Lelaki itu mondar-mandir di lorong sempit, mempertahankan ketajaman telinganya serta sesekali menjelajahkan matanya ke sekitar, mengantisipasi serangan dan memastikan mereka aman untuk saat ini.

Sesosok perempuan kecil terlihat tengah menggandeng tangan sang lelaki dengan erat, memandangnya dengn penuh penasaran, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini, mengapa ibunya begitu gelisah.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya menghadap perempuan itu-malaikatnya, hartanya yang tersisa saat ini-dan berkata, "Voi! Dengar, Yue. Kau harus bertahan hidup! Harus sampai kau menemui si brengsek itu!" tegas Superbi Squalo, pria dengan rambut keperakan panjang serta mata abu-abu tersebut kepada gadis cilik bernama Yue itu.

Yue mengangguk pelan, matanya yang berwarna hitam berpendar dibawah sinar bulan dikala itu. Walaupun ia masih kecil, setidaknya ia mengerti bahwa keadaan sangat parah saat ini,dan ia tahu gahwa ia tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti perintah Squalo.

Karena jauh dalam hatinya ia tahu bahwa 'ibu'nya itu melakukan semua deminya.

Squalo tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi anaknya. Jemarinya bergerak membelai surai hitam panjang milik Yue. Ia merasa boleh berbangga sedikit ketika merasakan lembutnya rambut Yue, dan bagaimana tiap helaian bersinar dibawah bulan purnama. Setidaknya ia tidak sia-sia meneriaki Yue untuk selalu mengurus rambutnya dan tak pernah memotongnya sekalipun.

Tetapi senyumannya segera menghilang ketika telinganya mendengar suara derapan kaki, dan berdasarkan derapan itu, ia yakin bahwa jumlahnya tidak kurang dari 30 orang, bahkan mungkin lebih.

Squalo menggertakkan giginya, betapa benci dirinya dengan kata tidak pasti seperti "mungkin". Tetapi untuk kali ini saja ia sadar bahwa ia tak bisa membuang waktu lebih lama untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, danitu tandanya setiap detik yang berlalu itu amat sangat berharga. Lagipula, bagaimanapun siapa yang menejar atau dikejar sama-sama bukan orang sembarangan.

Tangan mungil Yue memeluk kaki Squalo dengan erat, kegelisahan semakin menyelimutinya, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar pelan dan tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin.

"Voi! Ingat, ikutilah apa kata pamanmu Dino agar kau tetap selamat, bocah! Pastikan kau tetap hidup 10 tahun lagi!" ucap Squalo hampir berbisik, tidak ingin ada yang menemukan mereka. Dan sekali lagi, Yue mengangguk singkat.

"Aku mengerti." suara yang ringan seperti angin, berdenting pelan dan mengalir indah. Itulah suara Yue, yang entah mengapa jauh beda dengan suara Squalo yang serak basah atau Xanxus yang berat. Entahlah kenapa hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Squalo kembali menajamkan telinganya, dan suara mesin _Ferrari_ yang meraung serta derap langkah kaki semakin mendekati lokasi mereka membuat Squalo meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Ia memeluk putri kecilnya dan memastikan orang yang berada di dalam Ferrari merah mencolok tersebut.

"Ini aku, Dino." suara berat teman kecil Squalo, Dino Cavallone berhasil membuat Squalo menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa mengandalkan Dino sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia menyerahkan Yue kepada Dino yang dengan segera masuk kedalam mobil, memutar kunci kemudian melesat meninggalkan TKP.

Meninggalkan Squalo sendiri.

Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

(A/N: setelah ini adalah teaser utk chap depan)

* * *

**"Helena Dalia adalah nama baruku.."**

**"Secondo menyatakan Varia memberontak dan akan dimusnahkan sampai ke akar-akarnya."**

**"VOI! **_**Pride**_** adalah sesuatu yang tak akan kuberikan begitu saja! BERMIMPILAH SAMPAI MEMBUSUK!"**

**"Lama tidak berjumpa eh, penjaga **_**underworld**_**?"**

**"[The fool]?"**

**"Kalau aku adalah [The Magician], dia akan menjadi [The High Priestress]."**

**"Herbivore itu mengacaukan semua rencana..."**

**"Dino Cavallone dinyatakan sebagai penghianat dan akan dieksekusi mati."**

**"Haneuma..."**

**"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku walau itu tandanya hubungan kita berakhir, Alaude."**

**"Shishishi~ sang kesatria akan mati dan **_**Lucifer**_** hampir bangkit. Semakin menarik"**

**"Achille akan membawa kita kepada anak terkutuk."**

**"I am here to take away your luck and bring **_**despair**_** for you.."**

**"7 dosa yang tidak termaafkan, kau harus tahu itu G."**

**"pada akhirnya.."**

**"**_**Checkmate**_**"**

_**Morte**_

_**Next chapter: The Fool**_

* * *

Ciaooo~ Alicia to Usagi wa koko ni iru yo! XD

Alicia sadar kalo Alicia gak apdet" fic lain malah nmbah fic baru *sigh* tapi kepikiran nya XS, maklum terinfeksi virus XS.

Untuk pairing sih belum terlalu jelas, tapi udah ada clue nya kan :3 yang pasti ada XS!

Oh ya, krn ini baru teaser, ane belum tahu bakal lanjutin ini fic atau enggak krn lapie rusak T.T

Tapi kalo respons reviews bnyak, bakal ane usahain lanjut dah!

Untuk typo(s) mungkin bakalan banyak, berhubung ane ngetik di tab milik saudara.. Dan ane gk terbiasa ngetik di tab ._.

Yosh itu aja. Reviews yg banyak yaa biar ane semangat lanjutin XD REVIEWS ARE CAKE!


End file.
